


His Sunshine

by CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Proposal, Sick Komaeda Nagito, i nearly cried writing this oops, poor sonia, whoops he died lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT/pseuds/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT
Summary: whoopsie daisy
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	His Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol sorry all i can ddo is write either angst or fluff and there is sometimes an inbetween  
> -Zhu

Sonia swallowed heavily as she felt something weigh down the empty space next to the bed, her body turned to the wall, eyes closed in an attempt at feigning sleep. She’d heard the intruder approach and, as a prince- no, as the Queen, she'd experienced attempted assassinations in her sleep. Luckily, she knew to keep a weapon on her at all times, an eye open when she slept.

She heard a sigh, a very familiar one, that nearly made her lose her grip on the pocket knife in her hand.

“Ah.. I guess you aren’t awake now, huh? I always arrived at the worst times..”

She paled, realizing her attempted ritual had truly worked. She fought to keep her breath steady.

“Though.. I guess this is for the best. It’d be less pain, y’know? You’d think I’ve moved on, and I.. well, I can actually say what I wanna say.” She could swear she felt the cold metal of his arm on hers, but the feeling was gone as quick as it came. “I really am trash, to leave you at such an important time. We really thought my luck would pull through, but.. I guess we all have to face facts some day. Still, can’t believe you’re really Queen now. It feels like it’s been forever since we were all in that simulation, since.. Despair.”

Sonia’s lip trembled. She couldn’t take much more of this, hearing his voice. For once, she wanted to believe the dark arts weren’t real. She wanted to take back the ritual, tell Gundham to stay home, it wasn’t worth the trouble.

She knew he would’ve come anyway.

“But, we all pulled through, right? At least we can say that, unlike Chiaki and most of Class 78. They’re nice, y’know, even if Taka’s a bit strict. I think.. I think I managed because of you. You were never one to beat around the bush when it came to my problems, and not to mention you had the funds to even try to help. Might’ve died much sooner. At least I was alive for your coronation you know..?”

She was trembling, she knew it. It was so  _ real _ to hear him say it, talk so casually about the dead, including himself. Maybe she was just in denial all this time, but to hear  _ Nagito _ saying it out loud just brought her to terms. Tears freely rolled down her cheeks now, but she refused to turn to him, afraid of what she might see. Or, more like afraid of what she  _ won’t _ see.

She knew that he wasn’t truly there. He couldn’t be. Even if he was, she didn’t think she could handle it. 

“You were always my ray of light, my sunshine.” She hiccuped at the name, remembering all the times he’d called her that. “You were - I know you said I shouldn’t rant about this anymore, but - you were my hope. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay with you anymore, but..”

This time, a warm hand set onto her shoulder, this time his real one, and she jolted as she realized it felt  _ real. _ “..Just know, I’m happy alright? I’ll wait for you to come find me again, but until then, take care of him for me, okay?”

She couldn’t handle staying still, couldn’t handle waiting, so she whirled around. Maybe it was to yell at him, or just cry, or maybe even to beg him to stay, live without the cancer and bad feelings. Maybe to ask who she was to take care of.

Yet the moment she did, she was met face to face with a Golden Makango. She finally broke, tears staining her face as she nodded vigorously, a yes to his silent question.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm hi lol  
> -Zhu


End file.
